quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Pickering, Jr. (1745 - 1829)
Biography '''Col. The Hon. Judge Timothy Pickering, Jr.''' was born on 17 Jul 1745 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Dea. Timothy Pickering (1703 - 1778) and Mary Wingate (1708 - 1784) and died on 29 Jan 1829 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. He is buried in Broad Street Cemetery in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married in 1776 in Bradford, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Rebecca White (1754 - 1838). Facts and Occupation He went to grammar school in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1763 he graduated from Harvard in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. After Harvard he won an election to the Massachusetts General Court and became a county judge. In 1766 he was a lieutenant in the Essex County Militia. In 1768 in Massachusetts, North America he was admitted to the Massachusetts Bar. In 1774 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America he succeeded John Higginson as register of deeds. In Dec 1776 He led a well-drilled regiment of the Essex County Militia to New York which George Washington took notice. In 1777 George Washington offered him the position of Adjutant General of the United States Continental Army which he took. He oversaw the building of the "Great chain" wich blocked the Royal Navy from going up the Hudson River past West Point and proceed the fort in the area. In Aug 1780 the Continental Congress elected him as Quartermaster General of the United States Continental Army. From 12 Aug 1791 to 1 Jan 1795 in Washington, DC, USA he was the 2nd United Sates Secretary of War. From 20 Aug 1795 to 12 May 1800 in Washington, DC, USA he was the 3rd United States Secretary of State. From 4 Mar 1804 to 3 Mar 1811 in Washington, DC, USA he was a United States Senator from Massachusetts, USA. From 4 Mar 1813 to 3 Mar 1817 in Washington, DC, USA he was a Member of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts, USA. Lineage John Pickering (1615 - 1657) m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) Lt. John Pickering (1637 - 1694) m. Alice Flint (1636 - 1700) John Pickering (1658 - 1722) m. Sarah Burrill (1661 - 1714) Dea. Timothy Pickering (1703 - 1778) m. Mary Wingate (1708 - 1784) * Col. The Hon. Judge Timothy Pickering, Jr. (1745 - 1829) Louis Pickering (1742 - 1815) m. John Gooll (? - 1776) Sarah Gooll (1772 - 1864) m. Hon. Samuel Putnam (1768 - 1853) Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) m. Col. The Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet =